Friends with Benefits
by Richd172
Summary: This story takes place before 'Mother Knows Best'. Barry has yet tried to expose his love to Iris. But the two need to keep it a secret. This takes place before Iris finds out that Barry is The Flash. Also this takes place before they find out who Wells really is.


The Flash: Friends with Benefits

This story takes place before 'Mother Knows Best'. Barry has yet tried to expose his love to Iris. But the two need to keep it a secret. This takes place before Iris finds out that Barry is The Flash. Also this takes place before they find out who Wells really is.

Characters: Barry Allen and Iris West

Other Characters:Joe West, Eddie Thawne, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Dr. Harrison Wells and Henry Allen.

Warning

Please don't call me a perv or anything else. If you don't have a Fanfic account then stop right now. Don't call me retarded cause I have special needs. Also not everyone spell things right. When you give someone a review it's not all negative it's a mixture of the good a the bad. So don't be a fucking jerk and learn how to do a review correctly.

One Morning at Barry's Apartment

Barry had someone in his room with him. Then the bed is rocking back and forth. Barry opened his eyes to see that he was having sex with Iris. At first her really couldn't believe that he was fucking her. Iris says "Oh go Barry fuck me"! This time you can see Barry fucking Iris.

Wednesday 3:30 at CCPD Station

Joe sees Barry walking to his office and follows him from behind. Barry passes Eddie and Iris. Iris says "Hello Barry". But he ignores her since he can't stand her being here. Barry manages to get to his office. Iris asks Eddie "Is it seem that Barry avoiding me a lot"? Eddie answers back to Iris "He's just been very busy the last few days"? Iris than looks at the time on her phone. Iris says as she's about to leave "Oh fudge I'm going to be late for work"? Iris says goodbye to her dad and Eddie. Joe says to Eddie "Did you see Barry"? Eddie says "Yeah he went upstairs to his office". Joe goes upstairs to Barry's office.

In Barry's Office

Joe walks into Barry's office to see him looking at his board. Joe says "How many times that your going to look at that". Barry than closes it up and goes back to his besk. Barry answers Joe "Only about like a few days". Joe says "Barry, don't worry we will find the man who killed your mother". Barry know smiles to Joe before Joe says something. Joe than asks Barry "So Barry what's up with you and Iris". Barry says "Well it's just that last time I opened up to her she shut me down". Before Joe could answer Barry gets a call from Caitlin. Barry than leaves Joe wondering in his office.

On they way out Eddie pulls Barry over to the side. Eddie says "Barry you need to talk to Iris she thinks that you hate her". Barry roles his eyes at Eddie. Barry said "Sure I'll call her to make plans with her. Eddie right now I have to go to Star Labs". Eddie says "Okay Barry I'll see you later". With that Barry gets into the elevator and gets to his car. Barry can't decide to take his car or run. Barry takes his car to star labs.

At STAR Labs

Barry walks into the command center and looks at what Cisco is doing. Barry says to Cisco "Hey buddy what yah watching". Cisco jumps in scares to know that Barry was right behind him. Cisco says " I was just watching this great scene from Star Wars Episode V which is the best one". Barry says "Well I think Episode III was the best". The two argue for a little bit. But then Wells and Caitlin come in. Caitlin says "Ah does arguing over which one is the best". Wells says "By the way Episode II is the best" then Wells starts to cough.

Cisco says to Wells "Dr. Wells are you alright"? Dr. Wells says "Yes Cisco I'm fine". Then Wells sneezes on his hand. Caitlin check on Wells but forehead and his throat. Caitlin says to Wells "Dr. Wells it looks like to me that your sick. You should go home and rest up". Dr. Wells says "I will once we are done here". They all meet back in the command center and talk. Then they leave to go back to their own homes. Caitlin talks to Barry for a minute "Barry I check everything and your body is good. Not in a sexual way". Barry says "I understand Caitlin".

Then Cisco pops in and says "So hey guys are you up to watching three Indiana Jones Movies". Barry and Caitlin sigh on what Cisco wants to do. But the say sure and decide to watch those movies. Later the meet at Barry's apartment. They end up watching two movies then Barry goes to call Iris. Iris picks up the phone and says "Why hello Barry Allen it's been along time since we've talking". Barry apologizing "Yeah sorry about that it's just that I've been so busy with everything". Iris says "Yeah I know Barry you've had a lot on your plate over the last few months".

Barry then says "Hey Iris I just wanted to know if you'd like to get something to eat". Iris says while Eddie gives her a smile and a thumbs up "Okay Barry, but I can't do Friday. How about Saturday afternoon". Barry says while checking his calendar "Yes Saturday is good with me. Oh and I know Eddie has something that day". Eddie slaps himself on the forehead. Iris says "Oh yeah has to go to recruiting all day". They say goodbye to each other and hang up. Cisco then says to Barry "Oooooh Barry has a date with Iris"?! Caitlin then hits Cisco on the shoulder.

Caitlin says "He's not going on a date with her, Cisco there just going to talk". Cisco answers "Isn't that what a date is". Caitlin and Cisco fight over the word 'date'. Barry says as they go back to sit down "You two fight like an old married couple". They just give Barry a rude stair. But later they went to watch the third Indiana Jones. When that movie was done Cisco ran to the bathroom. But the Caitlin walked in Cisco. Caitlin looks at Cisco's dick. Cisco says "Caitlin what are you doing in here". Caitlin then says "God Cisco your cock is big and hard". Before Cisco could say anything Caitlin rushed over to suck Cisco dick.

Cisco grabbed Caitlin head and made her chock on his cock. But then she is able to move. Barry knocks on his bathroom door. Barry says "Cisco are you going to come out". Caitlin gets up and whips her mouth. Cisco washes his hands. Cisco says "Yes Barry I'll be right out". Barry goes back to the couch. Then Cisco and Caitlin come out of the bathroom. But Cisco goes to the couch first. Then Caitlin comes in after Caitlin. They get done with the last movie. The movies ends and the other leave. On their way to their own car Cisco ask Caitlin. Cisco asks Caitlin "So Caitlin do you think one day maybe you could return a favor"? Caitlin says "Sure one day". After that the two leave.

Chapter 2

The Next Day

Barry goes to work but this time when he sees Iris he says hello. Caitlin on the other hand he goes into her office. Cisco just walks into the STAR LABS and just goes to his chair. The day first starts off slow but ends up going fast. Barry leaves work to go to STAR LABS. At star labs Barry arrives and sees Wells not their. Barry says "So I guess that Wells decided to stay home today". Caitlin answers Barry "Well I did tell him to stay home till he gets better". Cisco then sees that there is a bank being robbed and Barry leaves.

It doesn't take Barry all day to do what he has to do. He comes back to Star Labs to see Caitlin jumping to check his blood pressure. Barry goes over to Cisco to see if he missed anything. Cisco says "You missed one call from Iris and two from Joe". Barry was a little upset that he forgot that he had to pick up Iris. Also he had to talk to Joe. So Barry ran back to talk to Joe. Barry gets to talk with Joe.

Joe says "I have a feeling that Dr. Wells isn't really who he says he is". Barry gives Joe a mysterious look. Joe then says "Hey it's just something that it is s fact". Barry says "I really don't blame you for that Joe, not at all". Then Joe and Barry talk about other things. Barry than leaves for the day. He stops at Star Labs to talk to Caitlin and Cisco. But Barry isn't there for too long. As Barry goes to leave Cisco says "Hey Barry, good luck on your date tomorrow". Barry says as he leaves "I'm not going on a date tomorrow it's just two friends having fun". Then the elevator close for Barry. Then Caitlin walks pass and hits Cisco in the back of the head.

Chapter 3

Saturday Afternoon

Barry could believe what the time was. So Barry gets up from watching CSI: Los Angels and goes to his room to get changed. Barry then leaves to go pick up Iris. On the way to pick up Iris Barry imagines the two of them doing it. Barry finally gets to Eddie's apartment where Iris is waiting gets into Barry's car. Iris has a green dress on that has flowers all over it. Barry says "Nice dress Iris did Eddie pick that out for you". Iris hits Barry on the shoulder. Iris says "Uh no goof ball I picked it out myself a few days ago". Barry and Iris than drive away. Iris ask "So where are we going to eat".

Barry says "We are going to Justine's where they have really great food and drinks. Also you can choose anything you want to eat". Iris says "Let me guess Cisco and my dad have been their"? Barry answers "How did you know they've been their"? Iris says "Cause my dad loves good Italian food and Cisco likes weird restaurants". Barry agrees what Iris had said about her father and Cisco. They finally get to the restaurant Iris was amazed how it looked. Barry and Iris get their table. They order drinks first. Iris says "I'm a bit surprised on how this place look cause I thought that it was going to be bad".

Barry says "Well it looks like I was right this time". Iris gives Barry an angry look. Then Iris says "Oh yeah yeah Barry your right". They get there drink and then order their food. Iris asks "So Barry why haven't I've talked to you in a long time"? Barry says "Well I've have a lot of work and I'm still trying to find out who really killed my mother". Iris said "Well I understand that but why haven't you called me"? Barry wanted to tell Iris that he was The Flash but he really couldn't tell her. Barry says "Listen Iris complicated". Iris says to Barry "Oh alright I understand where you are going and I know your hiding something from me".

At The West Household

Joe is home alone watching Cops. Joe says "What an idiot that guy is you shouldn't run from the cops". Then the door bell rings and Joe gets up to get it. Eddie was at the door looking very upset. Joe says to Eddie "What's up partner, come on in". Eddie comes inside Joe's house and goes to the den. Eddie says to Joe "Joe I don't really think that this is good for me to be keeping a secret from Iris". Joe says "Eddie trust me it's for her own protection". Eddie was still upset that he couldn't tell Iris that Barry was The Flash.

Joe says to Eddie "Hey Eddie why don't you stay her for a little while and watch Cops". Joe brings Eddie into the TV room. Joe says "We can even make fun of the show". Eddie says "Sure Joe that would be great". The two mean sit down and watch the show. Also they have some laughter. Then the two men fall asleep on the coach.

Back at Barry's dinner with Iris

Both of them have been drinking a lot the last hour. But Barry wasn't really drunk. Barry says "You know Cisco thought that we where going on a date but I told him that we where just hanging out". Iris says "Oh that Cisco he's so funny". Barry says "Well that's crazy Cisco for you". Barry and Iris have some more laughter. Then they leave the restaurant. Iris says "So Barry where are we going next"? Barry answers a drunking Iris "I'd thought we go for a walk in the park". They start to talk a little more. Iris starts to wobble around. First she almost fell over. But then she takes one step and almost hits the ground.

But Barry catches her mind way. Iris says "I knew that you'd always be there to help me". Barry and Iris look into each other's eyes. Then for some reason they kiss. Barry always wanted to kiss Iris. Iris says to Barry "Let's go back to your apartment". Barry had always wanted to sleep with Iris. He always had feelings for her since he was young. But Iris had rejected his feelings. Barry just said to Iris "Sure let's go back to my apartment". They get to Barry's care and go to his apartment. But Iris had fallen asleep in the car. Barry was happy that he was going to fuck Iris.

Chapter 4

At Barry's Apartment

They arrive to Barry's Apartment and Barry wakes up Iris. Barry said to Iris "Iris wake up we are here at my apartment". Iris slowly opens her eyes to see that they had made it to his apartment. So Iris gets out of the car but has a little trouble. Iris says "Barry would you be willing to help me, please"? Barry helps Iris get out of the car. Then the two go into the building. They finally get up to Barry's apartment and Barry puts Iris's purse and jacket on the couch. Iris goes to sit down on Barry's recliner chair. Iris had watching Barry make something. Iris quickly gets up and goes over to Barry.

Iris says right next to Barry as he turns around "Barry let's go do it in your right now". Barry knew that she was a little drunk than before. But inside him he wanted to do that. It just didn't feel right. Before Barry could answer Iris dragged him into his room. Iris than goes to her knees then pulls down Barry's pants. Then later she pulled down his boxers. Iris was now looking at Barry thick cock. Iris says "I can't believe that your cock is so think and not hard now". Barry said "Well maybe I'm not turned on right now"?

Then Iris takes off the top part of her dress. In which this shows her 34B bra. Barry than looks down to see his dick get a little hard. Iris says "Oh come one what else do I have to do". Barry answers "I really don't know"? Iris says upset "Oh fuck this I'm going to suck your dick no matter what". Iris gets closer and starts to suck Barry cock. Barry tries to stand up straight but can't. Barry says "Oh god Iris"! Iris starts to suck Barry's cock faster. Barry just decides to grab Iris's head in which makes her go forward. Then Iris starts to chock on Barry's dick that had gotten a little hard.

Iris than pulls back from having Barry's dick in her mouth. Iris sat back and thought for a minute. Barry left Iris sitting on the floor. Iris said "Barry where the fuck are you going"! Barry says "Oh sorry I forgot to say that I have to go do something in the bathroom". Iris says now calm "Oh okay Barry I'll be waiting her". As Barry went to go cool off in the bathroom, he left Iris sitting down on the floor. Barry says to himself "Alright Barry get yourself together, this must be a dream". Barry then slaps himself across the face to test if it was a dream. Barry says in pain "Oh god that hurt, so it's not a dream". He gives himself a little pet talk and heads back into his room.

Chapter 5

At The West Household

Joe and Eddie have been enjoying their guys night. They watched Central City University vs. Gotham State Football game. When the game ended the two where hug and gotten to close. They just looked at each other for a few seconds. Eddie says "Your not going to kiss me right"? Joe says "No I was we are partners first and I'm not gay". Eddie says "Neither am I". The two sit far apart from each other. Then they all of a sudden fall asleep. An hour later Joe woke up naked in his bed with Eddie.

Joe looks at himself and Eddie then he looks under the sheets. He sees that the both of them are fully naked. Then he sees that Eddie is also fully naked. Eddie woke up and said "Good morning Joe"? Joe says "Did we do it"? Eddie said "No you dared me to get naked with you in bed". Joe felt a relief that they didn't have gay sex. Again Joe woke up and it all was a dream. Both of them had fallen asleep while watching the game.

Chapter 6

Barry had finally come back into his room. He saw Iris laying on his bed in a very sexy way. Barry could say anything to Iris. Iris says "Alright Barry let's fuck"!? Barry stood there in shock. But soon he walked over to Iris and looked at her. Barry said still looking Iris "Sure let's do it". So then Iris and Barry start to get naked. First Barry takes off his man tailored shirt. Then he takes off his undershirt and at that same time Iris takes off the bottom half of her dress. Iris than waits for Barry to have only his boxers on.

Barry than takes off his pants that just leaves him with his socks and boxers. Iris says "Okay so now we are all caught up". She walks over to Barry and says "Take off your socks"! Barry takes off his socks as quick but slowly so that Iris didn't know. Then Barry stood there smiling at Iris. Iris says "What are you looking at"? Barry said "Well I'm for you to take off your bra and panties". Iris just says "Oh Okay". After she said that she first takes off her panties first. Then Iris takes off her bra showing her big boobs. Barry's thick dick gets hard all of a sudden.

Iris walks over to Barry and pulls down his boxers. Then she grabs a hold of Barry's dick. Iris right away she starts to suck Barry's dick. Barry says "Oh god Iris, oh fuck yes"! Iris starts to suck Barry's dick faster. Barry says to himself "I thought that I was the fast"? While Iris was sucking Barry's dick, Barry steps over his boxers so that he's fully naked. Barry pulls Iris's head forward. Iris starts to chock a little bit. Then Barry let's Iris head go back to let her breath. Iris says "Now I see that someone is enjoying this". Iris gets up and starts to kiss Barry on the lips. Then Iris leads Barry to his bed.

Iris says while holding Barry's hands, she says "Now Barry I want you to fuck me"?! Barry's eyes light up with in excitement. Barry says "Oh hell yes, but do you have a condom"? Iris walks over to her bag to check. Barry looks at Iris nice ass. But Iris looks back to see Barry looking at her ass. She then finds a condom in her bag in which she finds that sort of strange. Iris walks over to Barry and gives him the condom. Then Barry opens the condom and puts it on. Iris than smiles and goes over and lays on her back. Barry says "So you just want me to put my dick inside they way you are". Iris says "Hell yes stick that cock of yours inside me". Barry just shrugs okay and goes over to Iris.

Barry than places his dick into Iris vigina . Iris yells out "Oh yes Barry, UHHH"! Barry starts to move himself into Iris and out of her. Iris kept on yelling "Oh yes Barry fuck me"! All that Barry could say was "Oh shit Iris"! Iris then let Barry grab her boobs in which she still has an aroused look on her face. Then Barry pulled his dick out of Iris's ass. Iris gets off of her back then she goes to her hands and knees. Then Barry puts his dick back into Iris's vigina. Iris again yells out "UHHHHH YES BARRY"! Barry than grabs Iris's hair in which makes her look up at the ceiling.

Barry says to Iris " Oh god Iris I love fuck"! Iris says "I know it when, now fuck me harder". Barry starts to fuck Iris harder. Barry puts his fingers around Iris mouth. Iris says "OHHHH GOD FUCK YES"! Iris looks at Barry and Barry looks at Iris. Then Iris moves closer to Barry and kisses him on the lips. Barry pulls out of Iris again. Iris sees Barry go to his phone and look who it is. Barry picks up the phone and says "Hello Eddie, did you want something"? Eddie says "Yes I was wondering if Iris is still with you"? Barry says "Yes she's here"? Eddie asks Barry "Can I talk to her, please Barry". Barry hands Iris his phone to Iris.

Iris says "Hello Eddie I am here at Barry's house". Eddie says "What are you two doing". Iris and Barry try to come up with something. Iris just says to Eddie "Well uh, we are watching a movie"? Eddie says in relief "Oh thank u thought that you guys where having se. But you aren't having sex". Barry says "Yeah we aren't". Eddie say goodbye to Iris and Barry. Then the conversation is over and the two sat their in bed. Then Iris pushes Barry onto the bed so that his back is on the bed. Barry says to Iris "Wait what are you doing"? Iris answers Barry back "I'm going to be on top of you". Barry answers "That's okay with me".

Iris lowers herself onto Barry and then she moans really loud. Barry grabs onto Iris's sides. Iris places her hands on Barry's chest. Iris says "Oh god Barry fuck me"! Barry and Iris just look at one and other. Iris gets closer to Barry, then she kisses him on the lips. Both of them says out loud "UHHHHH"! Then Iris quickly gets off of Barry. Barry says to Iris "Where are you going"? Iris answers Barry "I'm just going too the bathroom quick then I'll be right back". Barry just lays in his bed while waiting for Iris to come back. But in a few minutes Iris walks back into Barry's room. But this time she hovers over Barry then opposite way then she sits down on his cock.

Iris says to Barry "This way is much better then the last". First Iris didn't have her back on Barry's chest. She had her hands on his stomach. Iris than slowly lowers herself onto Barry's chest. Barry says "Oh so now your going to lay on my chest"? Iris is now on Barry's chest. All that Iris says "Oh god Barry fuck me"! They don't even pay any attention to the time. Barry and Iris look at each other for a moment. Then a second later Barry and Iris kiss. Barry starts to move Iris slowly. Then he starts to move a little faster. Barry felt like something was coming. Barry said to Iris "Iris I feel like I have to" before Barry could finish talking Iris dropped to her side.

Iris said "Barry I want you to fuck me on my side"? Barry wanted to tell Iris what he had to say. But she was forcing him to fuck her on the side. So Barry went to fuck Iris on her side. Iris started to say "Oh yes Barry give it to me"! Barry noticed that Iris wasn't drunk anymore. He didn't know why Iris had still wanted him to fuck her. It could because Eddie and Iris where falling apart do to his secret. So they haven't had sex in a long time. Barry started to go faster and Iris started to yell louder. Iris turns to say "Barry I want… you to cum on my face". Barry says as he pulls out "Sure I'm all set with that".

Barry pulls out and the two go to the floor. Iris has her face ready to be cummed on. Barry starts to jerk off as he looks at Iris. Barry starts to say "OH GOD IRIS FUCK YESSSSS"! Then Barry cums all over Iris's face but some of it ends up on her boobs. Iris says "Now cum on my boobs"!? Barry than cums all over her boobs. After Barry does that the two goes to lay under the sheets. Barry waits for Iris to come out of the bathroom from cleaning herself up. Iris comes in and sees Barry laying in his bed. Iris asks Barry "Why are you under your sheets"? Barry says "Cause I want an I want you to come under". Iris goes under the sheets and cuddles with Barry.

Three Hours Later

Barry and Iris where still naked under the covers sleeping. Barry roled over to see what the time was. Barry than says "Hole shit look at the time"! Iris looks over Barry to see the time. She looks at Barry with a smile. Barry says "What are we going to do know since we had sex"? Iris suggested "We could be friends with benefits. Just do not tell anyone that we fucked"? Barry agrees not to tell anyone that they had sex.

They started to get dressed but in different rooms of the apartment. Iris was the first one done to get changed. Barry than later got all changed. Barry and Iris walk out of the apartment. Barry drops Iris back off at Eddie's apartment. Iris gives Barry a kiss on the check and says "Well I will see you later Barry". Barry stops Iris to says "I just wanted to say that I hope we get to do it again". Iris answers back to Barry "Yes we will get to do it again". Iris goes back into Eddie's apartment. Barry drives off to Star Labs.

At STAR Labs

Barry walks into the command center of the lab. Cisco is the first one to go talk to Barry. Cisco says to Barry "So did you 'sleep' with Iris"? Barry says to Cisco "No Cisco we just went to dinner and rented a movie". Cisco starts to beg Barry to tell him. Caitlin said to Cisco "Cisco it's obviously that those two are just friends and just hanged out". Cisco says upset "Oh alright Barry I won't say anything else". Then he sees that Captain Cold and his sister are attack downtown Central City. Also Joe calls for Barry's help. Barry runs off to fight Captain Cold and his sister.

The End

Ending Notes

I am deciding to take a break from these types of short stories to do short fanfic stories. Also this ends my old stories and their will be new stories.


End file.
